


The sun and the moon constantly chase each other through the sky

by AdharaSnow



Series: written in the sky [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courting Rituals, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdharaSnow/pseuds/AdharaSnow
Summary: Himuro is mysterious and mesmerizing – extravagant and bewitching and his fragrance is audacious and profoundly omegan, an unsettling harmony, a fusion of contrasting olfactory facets.Murasakibara looks drugged a good 90% of the time he’s close to Himuro. Or in the same room really.Liu Wei is sick and tired of Murasakibara failing to notice Himuro's attempts at seducing him.
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Series: written in the sky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	The sun and the moon constantly chase each other through the sky

**Author's Note:**

> after all this time?  
> A L W A Y S

There is a reason why teams should be composed by both alphas and omegas in equal measure. Forcing together people of the same sex – forcing them to get along to reach a goal – doesn’t work, at least not in the long run.

Before the various _Omegas’ Emancipation Movements_ , unrelated omegas and alphas (by blood and marriage) formally lived separately. They had different upbringings and underwent different educational systems. Those that didn’t have siblings of opposite sex hardly ever met any, their mother not counting.

The thing is alphas and omegas need each other. Not sexually, or at least not only. They are like magnets – poles of the same sign repel each other, but different poles attract each other.

Of course, this is simplifying the matter. Some alphas and omegas tend to get along better with their own sex, but no one could deny how groups benefitted by having both alpha and omega coworkers.

That’s why the crime rate used to be so high, back when the two sexes were kept apart, only steadily going down starting from the middle of the 20th century – when young omegas were finally allowed to go to school with their alpha peers, then allowed a job side by side with them.

The social system plainly worked better this way, lesser alpha fights and omegas posturing at each other. 

There is a reason why teams should be composed by both alphas and omegas in equal measure.

Liu Wei wonders who decided it was a good idea to put together a team where only one member is an omega. Japanese people are so weird. 

It is especially bad considering how Himuro enjoys being the team’s only omega. How could he not? His teammates bend backwards whenever he makes a demand. He has them all waiting on his hand and foot so easily. Curling his lips in a pretty smile, smoothing his hair, baring his throat for just an instant all the while subtly releasing his omega pheromones.

Every omega has a very distinctive scent, Himuro’s just so happens to be – mesmerizing.

They have just finished today’s training regime and Liu is watching Okamura offering the omega his own water bottle. Liu would find it amusing – the captain looks ecstatic when Himuro accepts the bottle – but instead he feels almost guilty. He should have been faster and offered the pretty omega his own water. He is such a bad alpha.

Liu shakes his head, holding back a sigh. There he goes again, having weird, territorial thoughts over Himuro of all people. Liu doesn’t like him romantically – sometimes when he releases his scent he barely likes him at all. Half of the time he thinks Himuro doesn’t even realize he’s essentially flirting with all of them.

The other half of the time though.

He does it to attract Murasakibara’s attention.

Liu has five omega cousins, he knows how omegas court their alphas.

Sit just so, legs slightly open, a hand playing with their hair, the other hand on their lap with the wrist exposed, throat bared to expose their scent.

Liu is used to the flowery fragrances of his omega cousins. He hopes on day he will get used to Himuro’s.

He smells like almond. Like jasmine. Like cinnamon and vanilla and musk and some kind of wood.

Himuro is mysterious and mesmerizing – extravagant and bewitching and his fragrance is audacious and profoundly omegan, an unsettling harmony, a fusion of contrasting olfactory facets. 

Murasakibara looks drugged a good 90% of the time he’s close to Himuro. Or in the same room really. When coach had presented the omega to the team, back when school had just started, Murasakibara had looked ready to _eat_ him. Had they been alone, Murasakibara would have had him on his back on seconds – his pretty throat bared and the alpha’s mouth on it. Himuro wouldn’t have said no, Liu is certain of it.

Himuro always eggs Murasakibara on, smiling at him like that. He’s trying so hard to court the alpha. Everyone has realized it – the purple titan is the only one who doesn’t get it.

He seems to be under the illusion that Himuro is not interested.

Liu wants to take him aside and shake him – it’s getting annoying watching them pine, and the unresolved sexual tension is killing everyone is school.

He wouldn’t be surprised if one of these days Himuro would just strip naked in front of Murasakibara and part his thighs.

Fukui and Okamura would probably watch but Liu just wants this bullshit over.

Himuro slowly raises Okamura’s bottle to his mouth but Murasakibara stops him, swatting said bottle away with one hand, while with the other he offers his own water.

The omega smiles prettily and takes a sip, without taking his eyes off Murasakibara, who’s staring at him like he’s going to pounce on him any seconds.

“Thank you, Atsushi,” Himuro _purrs_ , even going as far as licking slightly his wet lips and baring his neck once again.

“Mmmh,” replies Murasakibara, bringing his head closer to Himuro just to breath in his fragrance. His eyelids drop slightly and without even noticing it, drunk on the scent, he gets close enough to the omega that his nose is brushing Himuro’s ear. “Mmmh,” he growls throatily, while Himuro does his best to pretend he’s not shivering and enjoying the attentions.

 _Japanese people are so shameless_ , Liu thinks watching Murasakibara before setting his gaze on Himuro, _and American returnees even more so_.

Coach gets a hint of what’s happening when she stops hearing the noises of five teenagers talking, it’s not the first time this happens, and comes running to whack Murasakibara over the head with her shinai.

**Author's Note:**

> liu wei to murahimu: hey you two should fuck


End file.
